Playstation The Official Magazine Issue 59
This magazine is dated July 2011 and priced at £5.99 The Big 10 Modern Warfare 3 explodes - (4 pages) :Internet leak blows Call of Duty's sensational return wide open. Space cowboys vs Transformers - (1⅔ pages) :Intergalactic Warhawk sequel (Starhawk) pioneers a new build of shooter. Get your E3 news now! (⅓ page) :OPM to provide live coverage from LA The babies of Mortal Kombat - (2 pages) :Full-on fighter's funniest infantilising finishers. PSN returns - (1 page) :What went wrong, and why it means free games for you. OPM enters the GT academy - (2 pages) :Can our man transfer his Gran Turismo skills to the real track? "We just don't get the missiles on cars" - (1 page) :David Jaffe reveals suits' reaction to new Twisted Metal. Our massive PSP2 playtest - (2 pages) :Hands-on with the hardware and nine amazing games The unknown Madden cover star - (1 page) :Fans vote Peyton Hillis shock new face of NFL franchise Should developers pay attention to you? - (1 page) :OPM's big dogs chew over the power of fan feedback - Ben Wilson & Leon Hurley Agenda 10 questions for... Sion Lenton :Red River's lead on endless development and outselling Potter. White lines - Vib Ribbon - (½ page) :Sarah Ditum is still chasing after the rhythm-action rabbit Five years ago in OPM :This month we visit {Official Playstation 2 Magazine Issue 74|OPS2 #74]] Previews Tomb Raider - (2 pages) Dragon's Dogma - (1 page) Binary Domain - (⅔ page) Batman: Arkham City - (2 pages) Alice: Madness Returns - (1 page) Driver: San Francisco - (1 page) Bodycount - (⅔ page) Dead Island - (2 pages) Assassin's Creed: Revelations - (1 page) Jurassic Park: The Game - (⅓ page) Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One - (⅔ page) Street Fighter X Tekken - (1 page) Features Viva la Revolucion - (6 pages) :Joel Gregory discover's why EA's reaction to making the best football game ever was to rip it up and start again with FIFA 12. In the mood for... Bears - (2 pages) "We do our thing, and they make magic..." - (6 pages) :Nathan Ditum visits the Hollywood set of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception to see first-hand how raw performance becomes gaming blockbuster. The world of PSN - (2 pages) :Amazing map shows the extent to which online PS3 gaming has become a global phenomenon. Who is... Grayson Hunt (Bulletstorm's ultra sweary soldier) - (1 page) Reviews Straight to the Bargain Bin: Donald Duck: Quack Attack, An American Tail, Noddy and the Magic Book, Animal Soccer World (PS2) - Joel Gregory (½ page) Minis Round-up - Apache Overkill (5), Doodle Pool (7), Duael Invaders (7), Zombie Racers (7) - Rachel Weber (½ page) Online Free Gift Playstation Official Magazine Issue 59_Extra.jpg|Playable Blu-Ray Disc Other Credits Associate Editor :Nathan Ditum Contributing Operations Editor :Helen Woodey Contributors (not credited above) :Paul Fitzpatrick, David Houghton, Dave Meikleham, Louis Pattison, Rob Pearson, Joao Diniz Sanches, Richard Stanton Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains PSP Reviews